High Hopes
by Nikaya
Summary: A collection of BNHA drabbles features most characters. Chapter One: Number One; AU drabble in which Midoriya died saving the world and the show is told from his perspective through recordings he took before he died; Bakugo's reaction. Based on the comic by kimbapchan on tumblr!
1. Number One

When the video crashed, so did he.

Without any other physical reaction, tears welled up and pouring over Bakugo's eyes, falling onto the keyboard in front of him. For a moment, he stared blankly as the droplets.

Then the pain started.

He groaned and leaned back, tilting the chair as he gripped his headphones tight against his head. A sob escaped his throat as he sniffed. The sound he made was ugly and distorted through his ears ringing. Thank god he was alone… thank _god_.

He threw his head back and let out a scream, barely able to breathe. The tears rolled back down his cheekbones and touched the tips of his ears. They were cool on his now-burning face. It was relief… and he _hated_ it.

He stood up so quickly, the chair toppled over behind him. He pulled the headphones off and hurled them at the wall, plastic shattering everywhere.

"Deku!" he yelled. "You _stupid_ bastard!" More tears fell, and he wiped at them with the back of his arm. "You DUMBASS!" he roared. He heaved in and out for air, groaning in frustration. He breathed in deeply, trying to regain some semblance of control.

Eventually, his breathing slowed almost to normal. He walked over to his bed and slumped down into the mattress, face-down. His face melted into the pillow, and he let the sobs continue to wrack his body.

"Deku…" he muttered, sobbing between words, "We were supposed to compete…. One of us… was going to be... the next Number One Hero…" He gasped once more for air. "You _died_. You gave everything... I don't want it this way." His voice broke.


	2. The Grill

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Todoroki asked aloud.

Midoriya put a hand to his chin, studying the bright red grill. "I'm pretty sure we need to light it up. But I don't think All Might gave us any wood or fuel to use…." he said, starting to rattle off other things they could use but not have.

"How about telling us something we can use, Deku?" Bakugo grumbled a little too loudly.

Kaminari snapped his fingers, drawing everyone's attention. "I got it! Why don't we have Todoroki light it! You've got your fiery side, eh man?" he said, looking over to him.

Todoroki looked sideways. "I could try, I guess."

"That's a great idea!" Midoriya said, lifting a finger. "We could have Yaoyorozu make something for him to burn!"

A few minutes later, Todoroki pointed his index finger down at the wood under the grill and lit a few logs whilst Yaoyorozu tended the flames with a prod she created.

"This is taking too long," Bakugo exclaimed, walking over to the grill. He put his hands on his hips and leaned over.

"Kacchan, I don't think that's a good idea," Midoriya tried.

"Shut up, Deku!" he shouted. "I'll get this going!" He pressed a hand up against the burning wood.

"Bakugo, wait a sec-!" Kirishima tried.

Too late.

Class 1-A was promptly thrown flying backwards amid debris and screams.

"Please…" Ida said, his face black with soot - as well everyone else's - directing his attention to Midoriya and Uraraka, "no one ever let Bakugo near the grill again."


	3. Dare to Kiss

When their lips parted, Midoriya stood there, his mouth parted slightly, his face flushed, and his eyes closed as he took in every ounce of the moment he could. When he finally opened his eyes, he was in utter shock to see Bakugou standing there with similarly flushed cheeks.

"Kacchan," he tried but failed to express how the moment resonated within him. It was just a dare after all. He knew that. He knew that Kacchan would _never _back down from a challenge. And yet, he couldn't help but let that small hope buried within himself think that just maybe, that kiss had more feeling in it than the other was letting on.

But Bakugou was feeling similar confusion but for entirely different reasons. This was it; if he didn't tell Deku how he felt now, it would be too late. He'd never be able to tell him how much he _craved_ the softness of his lips or how his mere proximity in that moment was enough to set his world on fire.

"You… You _stupid_ moron…." Bakugou said, running a hand over his face inch at he knew was a lousy attempt to rid himself of his embarrassment. "Why would you let me do that?"

Midoriya bit his lower lip and looked anywhere but at Kacchan in a weak attempt to force back the sudden wave of new emotions that stole his breath away: pain, rejection, disappointment, and confusion among many more he couldn't pin a word to.

"Don't give me that look, you dumb bastard," Bakugou said with a groan to his tone. "I can't stand seeing you gearing up just to cry."

Midoriya sniffled and looked back up at his longest friend. He was once again surprised to see the reaction said friend was wearing, but it was different this time. He scuffed a foot on the floor, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. Midoriya narrowed his eyes but titled his head too.

This time, Bakugou let out an audible groan when he looked up again to see Deku's dumbass expression. "I wasn't actually dared to kiss you, alright?! Is that enough for you?!"

Midoriya just stood there, staring at Bakugou as if he hadn't heard him - or at least, hadn't heard him correctly.

"I WANTED TO!" he shouted, finally letting the cap on his emotions explode off the top. Then he took a breath and lowered his voice albeit still firm. "I told Kirishima so he could tell you it was his idea. I didn't know what else to do."

"Kacchan…." Deku muttered. "I don't understand."

"Do I need to spell it out for you, moron?"

Midoriya shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"When have I ever been one for talking over fighting?"

Midoriya chose his next words carefully. "I don't think I'd call that fighting…."

"How else would you describe what our lips and tongues were doing?"

Both of their faces flushed again. Then they gave each other equally small smiles.


	4. New Love

"Million Star."

The two newly-recognized heroes walked side-by-side through the local market. It was one of the first days of summer, the locusts humming in the distance as the pair approached a tent. This tent in particular had a variety of flowers.

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow at Midoriya. "Ain't that just Baby's Breath? Kind of a useless flower."

Midoriya raised his nose from sniffing and shook his head with a smile. "That's the common name, but there's a lot of different kinds! This one is called Million Star." He looked back toward the arrangement and whispered, "It's usually overlooked, but the name Million Star reminds me of One for All."

Bakugou stepped forward and took a closer look. "How do you figure?"

"Well, it's like… One for All is about using an ability to protect others," he said, grasping a fist. "Million Star is kind of like that; it's used for all occasions, all kinds of arrangements…. They're beautiful when they help other flowers shine."

Bakugou nodded but scoffed. "Except that that's the wrong one, dumbass."

Midoriya stopped sniffing the flowers to look up at Bakugou.

Bakugou lifted a hand and cradled a small bunch between his forefinger and thumb. "This is New Love."

Midoriya sputtered. "N-New Love?"

Bakugou reached into his pocket and dropped some coins in the shopkeeper's hand. He plucked the bunch and examined them carefully in front of his face. "I used to spend some time in my grandma's garden. She used to tell me about all these random flowers no one liked, no one would say was their favorite." He paused, then let his eyes drift up to meet Midoriya's just for a moment before looking back to the flowers. "She told me that you always find these with other flowers because they imply stronger feelings when you give them to someone. They give other flowers more weight." Another pause, then, "What's your favorite flower?"

"Oh, I don't know," Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I like a lot of kinds. Lilies, roses, tulips…." He counted them off on his gloved hand.

"Stupid answer." Bakugou dismissed. He leaned forward and brushed some strands back from Midoriya's ear. The latter went rigid as the former tucked the small bunch in place and stepped back to admire his work. "A flower's only as powerful as its meaning, like a hero's only as powerful as their motivation." With that, Bakugou turned on his heel to hide the sudden temperature spike in his face. "And if you tell anyone I used to garden, I'll kill you."

Midoriya stood and watched as his closest friend walked away, completely and utterly speechless.

"Come on, Deku," Bakugou called, "gotta make sure this market's safe."

Midoriya shook his head, nearly shaking out the flowers. He caught them and gingerly tucked them back in place before smiling at his friend's back. "Right behind you, Kacchan!"


End file.
